


Those that Work the Mist

by aseies



Series: Mitchell Kadar [10]
Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gen, Minor Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24313591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aseies/pseuds/aseies
Summary: Anonymous asked: "prompt: mitchell and hazel's first meeting"
Relationships: Hazel Levesque & Mitchell
Series: Mitchell Kadar [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767325
Kudos: 8





	Those that Work the Mist

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr in 2014.

“So, you’re Nico’s sister?”

“Yes I am,” Hazel smiled pleasantly, and offered her hand. “And you’re Mitchell? Nico’s said a lot about you.”

“Has he?” He smiled sheepishly and shook her hand. Hazel felt her chest constrict a little, but it faded as soon as she let go. "Sorry about that,“ he said quickly. "I’m just a little nervous. Nico’s talked a lot about you too. He said you’re good at controlling the Mist?”

“I am,” Hazel nodded, and felt her breath evening out again. “What can I help you with?”

“Well, my appearance changes based on who’s looking at me. Like… what do I look like to you?”

“Well,” Hazel held up her chin. You’re tall… Dark eyes and close-cropped hair. Rounder face. Chinese features, and on the muscular side.“

"Which are all words you’d use to describe Frank Zhang, right?”

Hazel blinked. “Yes?”

“All this,” Mitchell gestured up and down his body. “Is the Mist.”

Hazel frowned and squinted at Mitchell’s appearance again. As she concentrated it flickered for a moment, but popped back into place. “What do you actually look like?”

“That changes too, but in a way I can control. Today I came in the appearance I think is the closest to how I really look. I wanted to be as honest as I could with you, but… well…” he sighed. “My hair is dark, but only a little bit shorter than Nico’s. My eyes are blue, and my skin is dark, but not as dark as yours. I _am_ tall – that doesn’t change – but I doubt I’m as muscular as you’re seeing.”

As Mitchell spoke, his appearance changed to fit his words one at a time. Hazel watched the process closely, and realized she probably wasn’t seeing his real form at all – the Mist was just reflecting what she was expecting to see now. Which was _close_ to what Mitchell wanted, but not the same at all.

“Well, I have good news and bad news,” Hazel said with a wry smile.

“Okay?”

“The bad news is that your Mist-controlling powers are very strong. I couldn’t see through it, even though I knew what I was looking for.” Mitchell’s shoulders slumped, and Hazel took his hand, hoping he’d feel her warmth and confidence. “The good news is, you’re already on your way to controlling it. And once you get _it_ working for _you_ , it’s going to be a huge advantage for you.”

Mitchell grinned. “So, you can help me?”

“Yes,” Hazel nodded. “I think I can.”


End file.
